The Butcher
Denisa Horvat, also known by her professional alias The Butcher, is a veteran of the Bosnian Conflict, contraband smuggler, gun runner and a contractor, who made her first appearance in PAYDAY 2. She, along with her first contracts, was developed by Lion Game Lion studio instead of Overkill Software. The Butcher and her first two heists are bundled within The Bomb Heists DLC, which was released on January 22, 2015. Background Description Known only under the alias “The Butcher”, she is a legend in the smuggling of cocaine, heroin, precursor chemicals and amphetamine-type stimulants throughout the rest of Europe. The alias has been active since the Cold War. The Butcher has been affiliated with the IRA, The Baader-Meinhof Group, and the Albanian Mafia. Her smuggling organization spans over several countries, with contacts ranging from lowly thugs to high standing government officials. She had earned a reputation for being highly capable at firearms trafficking. The FBI Files The family of Denisa “The Butcher” Horvat have been in involved in weapon smuggling behind the guise of animal butchering for over 70 years. It appears her grandfather - the village butcher - discovered a huge cache of arms after a Wehrmacht convoy was intercepted. This cache provided the means for the Horvat family to get into the gun-running business. Fifty years later, as civil war tore her homeland apart, the Horvat family was all but wiped out for refusing to take sides. Only Denisa, the youngest daughter, survived the massacre. She swore vengeance on the militia soldiers that killed her family, and rebuilt the business. Since the Payday gang has recently acquired a Croatian member, it is suspected that ties are growing between Crime.NET and this international weapon-smuggler. Contracts *The Bomb: Dockyard *The Bomb: Forest *Scarface Mansion The Butcher is also involved in Alaskan Deal, in which her henchmen require rescue and protection. DLCs *The Bomb Heists *The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack *The Butcher Mod Pack 2 *The Butcher's BBQ Pack *The Butcher's Western Pack *Scarface Heist Trivia *The Butcher's possible real name is mentioned near the beginning of The Bomb's teaser, where she is referred to by the last name "Horvat", though like Hoxton's and Dallas's chosen "names", "Horvat" too is likely an alias. ** This theory is further supported by her contact database quote: "I would formally introduce myself, but names are not important. Do we not all make use of an alias?" *The Butcher's background, occupation and modus operandi is similar to some of the other contractors in the series. **The Butcher resembles Gage in certain ways: both were purportedly war veterans, both had a reputation of working for and with dangerous figures in the criminal underworld, politicians and criminals alike, and both are well known black-market weapon suppliers. ***Unlike Gage, the Butcher also offers the player crew new heists in addition to her weapons and modifications, the former being directly. **The Butcher is Slavic, like Vlad. **As with Bain, the Butcher also employs criminals to do her bidding, with Dragan being a prime example. **She was also a notorious smuggler of cocaine, heroin and other illegal substances, similar to Hector. **Like The Dentist, The Butcher herself poses as the proprietor of a seemingly innocuous slaughterhouse, where she hides her stockpiles of weapons. As shown in the teaser, once her cover is blown, the honest and innocent façade quickly drops and she swiftly murders the inspector in cold blood. ***Also like the Dentist, The Butcher is a DLC-introduced contractor, and up until the release of John Wick Heists and their contractor The Continental, the only Crime.NET contact to exclusively give out DLC-only heists. *The Butcher's true nationality was never revealed. She was reportedly a veteran of the Bosnian War, though which faction she belongs to or which country she is from was never explicitly stated, though her possible origins can be narrowed down to Bosnia, Croatia and Serbia. **Her slaughterhouse is based in the outskirts of Zagreb, Croatia, as evident by the appearance of the Glavni Koldovor Zagreb (Zagreb Main Railway Station) in The Bomb's trailer. This could hint that her nationality is Croatian. ** Her presumed name "Horvat", which originated from the Croatian form "Hrvat", means "Croat" in many Slavic languages (Chorwat in Polish for example). This further narrows it down to Croatia. *The Butcher's reputation dates back to the time of the Cold War, meaning that the contractor is likely in her late-50's to early-60's, though according the the FBI profile of her, the Horvat family's been running weapons for over 70 years, any prior record of the Butcher may have been that of one of her relatives instead. **Her age is suggested to be the latter, as when the EFSA inspector asked her "How long?" in the Bomb's teaser, which could possibly mean how long has she been running the slaughterhouse business, she replied "49 years". **This, coincidentally, corresponds quite closely to the real age of her actress Mira Furlan, as the actress, too was active during the same periods of time mentioned in the Butcher's bio. *The Butcher is currently the first and only contractor to give out contracts from outside of the United States. *The Butcher along with her first revealed heist are the first contractor and heist to not be developed by Overkill Software, being a collaborative project of Lion Game Lion studio instead. *The Butcher is the first female contractor in the PAYDAY series. **She has yet to release a non-DLC heist (although it was planned to have her as the contractor for Meltdown). *The Butcher appears again in the secret ending of The White House where she clocks Vernon Locke in the face with a suitcase of (presumably) gold for his shenanigans in Alaska. As such, she apparently still has not gotten over it completely as she pressures Dallas to give her another suitcase of valuables and literally says "Go fuck yourself gentlemen" to him and the others in Croatian before departing (while amusingly enough, neither Dallas nor Hoxton understood what she said). Video PAYDAY 2 The Bomb Heists Trailer|The Bomb Heists Trailer - Introduction of The Butcher. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors